The Next Generation
by LoonyMaraudress
Summary: Albus, Rose and Arianna  OC  are starting their fist year at Hogwarts. With James II and Fred II in their second year how eventful will be Hogwarts this time?  review! enjoy  I own nothing!


**Just as Albus and Rose were about to get in the train and Ginny Weasley was about to close the door, came a really loud shout, "OYE!". Everyone turned their heads. Students who were already in the train peeped from their windows. **

**george Weasley, along with his wife, Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson) were running towards the train. Their son ran ahead and high-fived James. A young 11 year old girl steered a rather huge trolley ahead of her. When Angelina tried to help her, she said, "no, I've got this mum." But as soon as she said that, the trolley went out of control and was about to tip off, when Harry heaved it up. The girl grinned at him, "hi uncle harry!"**

"**Arianna, I almost forgot you were 11 too!" harry exclaimed.**

**Behind them George, Ron, Hermione, Angelina and Ginny exchanged hugs.**

"**I bet you did!" Arianna replied still grinning.**

**Harry felt his eyes well up, her grin reminded him so much of Fred.**

"**ok now dear you've got everything, if you need anything send Fred's owl to us" Angelina instructed Arianna.**

"**calling him an owl is a bit of a stretch mum" Arianna chuckled, pointing to a lump of white feathers on her bag.**

"**hey...its a surprise, he's managed to live that long...his father lived for just about 14 years, he managed 18." George explained.**

"**that still doesn't make him anymore of a hero dad!" Fred commented.**

**Ron intervened, "what took you'll so long"**

**Angelina sounded mad, "SOMEONE locked me up in the attic"**

**All of them stared at Fred.**

**He went next to his father, "that one was awesome right dad?"**

"**not when you are due to Hogwarts!" George said, seeing the look on Angelina's face but when she and the others turned away, he whispered "that was an excellent one" and high-fived his son.**

"**I heard that" Arianna said tapping he foot.**

"**well then good...your hearing skills are really improving chubby" Fred laughed  
>"dad!" Arianna wailed.<strong>

"**Fred," George paused, "stop making fun of your sister."**

**Hermione came next to Arianna, "I heard that too.."**

**Arianna smiled, she had always adored her aunt Hermione, "rose is starting this year too?"**

"**yes" Hermione said and patted Arianna on the head.**

**Ron handed out a dark coloured sweet to Arianna, it looked like a peanut, "Peanut?" Ron asked smirking.**

"**Oh sure!" She took the peanut and was about to eat it when she paused, "I'm being so rude! Do you want to have a chocolate ball, Uncle Ron?"she asked, her eyes wide open, showing him a round toffee.**

"**sure!" Ron seemed ecstatic.**

**He took the toffee and popped it in his mouth. A second later, his nose started to grow long, and it kept growing, "WHAT IS THIS ARIANNA?" Ron yelled. Everybody around stared at him and burst out laughing, everyone except Angelina, "Arianna Weasley?"**

"**Last Christmas, aunt Hermione told us a story about Pinocchio." Arianna started to explain. "it was about a wooden boy-doll who wanted to become a real boy. A fairy granted his wish on the condition that he should never lie, Pinocchio did not keep the promise and so to his surprise, everytime he lied his nose kept growing longer." She looked up at Hermione.**

**Hermione nodded.**

**Taking a breath, Arianna continued, "so, I (and Fred) created this little device of my own, using dad's wand and help...[and (she turned to look at Fred) his help too...]and we made this toffee to give to whoever lies" she looked at Ron.**

**Everyone except Ron laughed at , "She's a lot like you two Fred and George"**

**The laughing ceased...and was only broken by the driver's scream, "OYE! IN OR OUT?"**

"**In, please" harry replied.**

**The driver nodded.**

**AN UPDATE SHALL BE ON SOON!**

**TELL ME WHAT YOU'LL THOUGHT! REVIEW YOUR HEARTS OUT! GOOD OR BAD!**

**-The62442WillNvrEnd-**

**-xAlwaysNarglesx-**

**love!**


End file.
